Fallin' For You
by Countrygurl212
Summary: “Thank god for chick flicks.” I said aloud. Oliver only smiled as I pulled him in for another kiss. -Loliver!


Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or its characters. Get it, got it, good!

Fallin' For You

It was another typical day for me. I was sitting at a table at the shack, Oliver by my side. He and I were arguing over something pointless as always.

"Chick flicks are way better then action movies. They always have a happy ending. Plus they are so romantic!" I gushed.

I will be the first to admit that I'm not the girliest person ever. Next to our other best friend Miley, I was definitely more of a tomboy. Surfing and skateboarding don't scream girly, but when it comes to romantic comedies, I'm a sucker!

I've always had a soft spot for romance. If some guy came and swept me off my feet, his heart would be mine.

"Pssh! I am a guy you know, and I choose action movies. They can actually capture my attention for more then 5 minutes." Oliver retorted. "Chick flicks are always so incredibly predictable! Who wants to watch a movie when they know how it's going to end? Boy meets girl. Girl falls in love with boy. Girl is not sure if he loves her back, when of course he does. In the end they kiss and live happily ever after. The end!"

I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned.

"You're no fun! I could say the same thing about action movies. First there's always some sort of explosion. Cuss words are flying back and forth between the characters, and then the main character always saves a damsel in distress. There's another explosion. The bad guy always dies, and the good guy comes out on top. The end!"

I stuck my tongue out at him, I was not about to give up this fight.

Oliver grumbled a bit as he tried to think of something else to say. "That is so not true," is about all that he could come up with.

"Just face it, chick flicks are better!" I told him, as I felt my phone vibrate from inside my pocket.

I pulled it out and looked at the screen. Miley's name was flashing across it.

"Heya, Miles! What's up?" I asked her.

"Hey, Lilly! I know I said I was going to meet you guys down at the shack, so we could all go to the drive-in tonight, but something else came up." She said sounding bummed.

"Hannah has another charity benefit to go to last minute. I'd invite you and Oliver to come, but I'm sure you'd much rather go to the movies."

I looked over at Oliver, and mouthed the words. 'Hannah has another charity benefit.' He nodded, and motioned for me to hand him the phone.

I did as he asked, and handed it over.

"Hey, it's Oliver." He said into the phone.

"Okay- alright -sounds good."

He hung up and smiled at me. "Looks, like it's just the two of us tonight. She says she doesn't think it's necessary that we go. I guess Orlando Bloom's going to be there, and we all know how 'Lola' gets when ever she's near him." He smirked.

"That was one time!" I groaned.

"Actually it was twice." Oliver corrected me.

"Like it matters!" I yelled, smacking his arm.

He was so use to my hitting him that he didn't even wince.

"Whatever gets you through the day." He told me grinning.

I rolled my eyes at him, and looked down at my watch. It was already a little past 7. I couldn't believe it was that late already.

"What time did you say the movie started?" I asked him.

"Around 8:15." He told me.

We were going to see a double feature; a chick flick to satisfy Miley and I, even though she wasn't going now, and an action movie to satisfy Oliver.

"Dang, I gotta get home and change."

Oliver looked at me funny. "What's wrong with what you're wearing now?"

"Does everything have to be up for discussion with you?" I questioned him annoyed.

"Well, don't get all prettied up just for me." He said, grinning like the doughnut he was.

"In your dreams!" I said giving him a shove, as I got up from my chair and started walking the short distance to my house to change. Oliver's comment aside.

--

"This movie is amazing!" I said sighing heavily, as the couple on screen shared their first kiss of the movie.

"Amazing." Oliver responded, his tone flat.

I turned my body to face his. We were sitting in the back of his pickup truck, a blanket draped over both of our legs.

"Don't think I didn't notice, that gleam in your eye when they leaned in for the kiss." I told him, laughing.

Oliver looked at me for a minute; his eyes seemed to be searching for something, as they locked on mine.

"Tell this to anyone, and you're dead." He said half-teasing.

Something about the way he was looking at me was different then usual. It was more of an intense stare, and I kinda liked it.

"Let me think about it!" I teased back.

We stopped talking for a while, as we turned our attention back to the movie. Well, at least I did.

"Lilly?" Oliver asked me, tapping my shoulder.

I turned to face him again. "Yea?"

"Uh, I don't know how to tell you this." He said lamely.

"Just say it, you can tell me anything." I said genuinely. I hoped nothing was wrong.

"You were right, chick flicks are better than action movies."

I looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"Okay…" I said my voice trailing off. "What changed your mind?"

"Well in chick flicks, a guy can do this to his best friend and it changes everything, usually for the better." He explained.

"Do w-." But I was cut off, as Oliver's lips met mine.

I didn't exactly know what to do at first. My brain was sending me all kinds of messages. 'He's you're best friend. This is Oliver you're kissing.' My body on the other hand had a different response.

It was as if I had wanted this all along, without even realizing it. I kissed him back, with such force that I knocked him over a bit. My bad. He grabbed the back of the truck a bit to steady himself. He didn't seem to mind though, as he kissed me back with the same amount of intensity.

We eventually broke apart and I grinned at him.

"Thank god for chick flicks." I said aloud.

Oliver only smiled as I pulled him in for another kiss.

**A:N **You can totally tell me if this was lame, but, I was in the mood to write something. Especially after seeing "He Could Be the One" on Sunday. There were so many cute Lollie moments! :D

Much Love,

Countrygurl212

***Please Review!!***


End file.
